What is the least common multiple of 12 and 10? Another way to say this is: $\lcm(12, 10) = {?}$
Solution: The least common multiple is the smallest number that is a multiple of 12 and 10. We know that 12 x 10 (or 120) is a common multiple, but is it the least common multiple? Write out the multiples of 12 until we find a number divisible by 10. 12, 24, 36, 48, 60, So, 60 is the least common multiple of 12 and 10.